Sunshine
by Usagi323
Summary: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know how much I love you...please don't take my sunshine away."


__

__

**Warning: Character death, Fem!America, AU, and Song Fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT** **own **Hetalia** nor do I own the song **You Are My Sunshine** they belong to their authors/artists.**

__

__

**

* * *

**

____

**Sunshine**

I grew up in a cold world, void of any warmth and filled with endless amounts of white; I had lived In Moscow, Russia. Though once a year in the summer it would warm up enough for fields of large,yellow sunflowers, this was my favorite time of year. This is a story about my sunflower, my sunshine, my Amelia and how she changed my life.

__

"You Are My Sunshine,"

I was so excited and nervous about moving from Russia to America. I was around seven at the time, and had never been outside the countryside of Russia so being both excited and nervous where normal to feel. The whole plane ride I had stared out the window, and fiddled with the scarf my older sister, Yekaterina or Katyusha as we called her, made for me. When we finally landed in New York we followed my father off the plane where Katyusha looked at me with her big blue eyes and said to me and my younger sister Natalia "Ivan, Natalia we should hold hands so we don't get separated." Natalia and I nodded. Natalia automatically latched her vise grip around my arm. I held Katyusha's hand and together following our father we ventured to our new life in America.

I met Amelia nine years later in my junior year of high school. Growing up in New York, was difficult for me. Though I did learn the language rather quickly, I never could get rid of my accent. I was what one would call intimidating and unusual. I was 5'11, fair skinned, had platinum blond hair that barely hid my ears, and violet eyes like our deceased mother. My height intimidated people, my smile frightened them, my laugh even made people shiver and quake. When I became older around the age of 13, I started getting into fights and I earned a bad reputation. I never started the fights, it was always some cocky hoodlum. I also won every fight and developed this child like cruelty. I became a 'bully' so to speak. One day all that changed though.

It was the first week of school and we were getting a new student, when she walked in; I was amazed by her beauty. She had long slender legs, lightly tanned skin, a sizable bust, a Hollywood worthy smile, heart shaped face, chin length slightly wavy wheat-colored hair, and the brightest summer blue eyes hidden by glasses. And in an enthusiastic, loud voice she introduced herself. "Hey! I'm Amelia F. Jones, your personal heroine!" Everything about her radiated warmth.

__

"My Only Sunshine,"

At first we were rivals, she was popular, warm, and the 'hero'. I was terrifying, cold, and the 'villain'. She was the only person to ever be my equal. In math and science we were always tied for the highest test grades. We once even got into a fist fight. For every punch I delivered she sent one back twice as hard. When we stopped fighting I looked into her eyes; her glasses laid cracked on the hard cement floor of the back alley we fought in. She smiled her infectious smile and laughed, "Not bad for a commie!" she teased. And for the first time in years I chuckled responding, "You fight well, yourself." I smirked as blood dribbled down from my split lip. I put on my precious scarf which I had removed before the fight not wanting to ruin it. The American girl tilted her head and bluntly asked, "Why do you always wear that scarf? It's weird." I blinked at her sudden question. "And why may I ask, should I tell my enemy?" She huffed indignantly, "Well we don't have to be enemies!" After this we became friends. We where still rivals but we also helped each other at school, and she also fought by my side when someone picked a fight with me, though the number of fights I got into slowly decreased the more time I spent with her.

_"You Make Happy When Sky's Are Grey"_

At the time I didn't care, it was summer again and that fall we would be going to college. Luckily we were going to the same college and interestingly enough we where majoring in the same thing, earth space science. I was also minoring in business, and her in botany. In your fourth year we were still dating and I asked her to marry me. That night we were laying on the dewy grass looking into the twinkling star filled sky. I hummed in contentment, and held her hand, "Amelia?" I questioned, I'd been thinking about 'popping the question' as they say for some time now. "Yes, Ivan?" Amelia inquired lazily. "Would you marry me?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of rejection. For a long moment nothing was said until suddenly she rolled on top of me and pulled me into an awkward bone crushing hug. "Oh, Vanya! Yes! Yes,yes,yes I'll marry you!" She cheered, before pulling me into a deep enthusiastic kiss. In the glow in of the moon she never looked so beautiful.

Half a year later we were married, and another year later we graduated college. We opened a flower shop in the suburbs of New York. By that time we were also expecting. On January 4th, 2000 my angel was born. With eyes like mine, and her mothers wheat colored hair, she was beautiful. That first year was the happiest year of my life. But then on September 11, 2001 and one the towers fell. At first we weren't worried, and for a year or two we lived normally. Our daughter Anastasia, which we named her, was three at the time, Amelia got the call. "Is this Mrs. Braginsky?" A voice asked over the phone. "The one and only, who's askin'?" Amelia replied in her usual cheerful voice. I heard ,rather then saw the frown she wore, as she said in a grim voice. "I see, well thank you for calling." She then hung up. I looked up from playing tea party with Anastasia. She had some how gotten me to wear large pink apron over my clothes. I also had a teddy bear ears headband on. "Who was it, sunflower?" I asked her in concern over the bleak look on her face. Instead of answering she knelt next to Anastasia and forced a smile saying in a tight voice, "Hey sweetie, can I borrow daddy for a minute? I need to talk with about something important." Anastasia nodded somehow sensing the mood. I got up and kissed her forehead before taking off my ridiculous outfit and followed Amelia out of the living room and into the kitchen. "Amelia, what is the matter?" She sighed at my question and looked down before looking back up with overly bright and absolutely fake smile. "Ivan, I'm being deployed to Iraq in 6 months."

_"You'll Never Know Dear How Much I love You,"_

For three straight months we fought, three months filled of angry yells, heartbreaking tears, and heartfelt apologizing. I knew it wasn't her fault, she didn't want to go, but she had too. And when I finally realized that, we spent as much time as possible together. We went to amusement parks, the beach, and just enjoyed being a family for three months. But sadly all good things must come to an end. Anastasia had no idea what was going on, and she wouldn't understand until years later. It was Sunday, 10:40 am. when we drove Amelia to the airport. When we got to the security check I released my hold on Anastasia's hand and pulled Amelia into a tight embrace. "Amelia, I love you so much. Please come back safe." Amelia smiled and put her arms around my neck. "Come on big guy, you know that the heroin always comes back OK! Stop making this seem like I'll be gone forever!" She then buried her head in my chest mumbling "I love you Vanya." I tilted her chin got a last good look in her sky blue eyes before planting a passionate, but gentle kiss on her lips. When we separated, she knelt down and kissed Anastasia on the forehead. "Be a good girl for daddy, got it?" She gave her a playfully stern look, Anastasia giggled and chirped,"Yes, mommy!" She then gave me on last peck the lips before getting into the security line, she turned around and waved before disappearing into the crowd. "Good bye my sunshine", I whispered before walking with Anastasia in hand back to the car.

Three years later, on an early Sunday morning while Anastasia was eating waffles and I was drinking my morning coffee I heard the doorbell ring. As I got up to go get the door I felt a tingling, foreboding feeling in the pit in my stomach. I frowned in confusion, before brushing it off that I was just hungry. When I opened the door I saw it was a dark, cloudy, cold day, the sun wasn't shining as well. I then noticed the two young men in crisp and clean military uniforms holding another smaller military uniform with cracked glasses. The one on the left said with a voice void of any emotion. "Are you Mr. Braginsky?" I nodded confused, then I felt all the life drain out of me when he nodded and continued. His voice now soaked with sympathy, and the said the lines he'd rehearsed all month with other families, "I'm Sorry for your loss, but Amelia F. Braginsky has died in action."

_"Please Don't Take My Sunshine Way."_

__

_

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed my story! Please tell me if there are anymore spelling or grammar issues. Constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
